


When The kids are away...

by DaleEarwicker46



Category: Bluey (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Afterglow cuddling, Anthro, Biting, Blow Jobs, Doggie Love, F/M, Howling, Love Bites, Smut, There must be more fics of these two than pics, Time Together, Vaginal Sex, ya feel me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46
Summary: The parents come out to play!
Relationships: Chili/Bandit
Comments: 11
Kudos: 2





	When The kids are away...

"Bye mum, bye dad! We'll be back in a few!" Bluey yelled as she and Bingo ran out the door to their neighbors across the street.

"Take care, kids." Bandit called, pulling Chilli close by the hips.

"Behave yourselves now. Don't give em a hard time, you hear?" She piped in, holding on to her husband's arm, while the other was stroking his tail. 

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Bingo replied as Honey was petting her.

Once the two were in the house across from theirs, Bandit's paw on his wife's hip went directly to cup her rear. They've waited for this all day (and all week) and they couldn't wait to get their paws on each other. They quickly hurry off to their bedroom, with the blue heeler kicking the door shut behind him before Chilli tossed him on the bed.

"Mm, you comfy?" she asked, straddling him and rubbing circles in his chest. "Don't want you to put your back out."

Humming at the massage, he sat up and pulled her closer, bringing their lips together. They took turns letting their tongues explore each other and their taste while their paws did the same. Once they parted, Bandit started lapping at her cheek, whining happily. She giggled, petting down his ears.

"Hehe, guess that means yes."

"You know it, babe. I've been waiting long for this." He growled softly in her ear, which sounded husky. That tone he took when whispering naughty things in her ear made her southern bits moist. He dove down on her neck, licking and sucking on any sensitive spots he could get, making her hiss and moan softly as she ground against him. The paw stroking her tail went down to the bottom of her entrance, one of the fingers gently flicking it, immediately causing Chilli to jolt in his lap.

"Bloody snake." She said almost surprised, not expecting that from Bandit. "You went off from my tail to hit my baby maker? Well, how's about I tend to your little mate down there, he's quite the nuisance poking against my bum."

It wasn't long before Bandit released her neck to find his little mate was indeed fully unsheathed and erect, rubbing between the orange heeler's soft cheeks. She grinned and bounced on his lap a few times, He hummed and scootched on to the bed, bringing her with him, squeezing her rear along the way. Once they were positioned to where Chilli was on top of him, they lock lips again. This time, their tongues dance around each other, exploring their flavours. Then, she peppered him with kisses, starting from his collarbone, to his chest, all the way down to where his stiff prick laid. Hot breaths tickled the length the closer her mouth got to it.

"C-chilli..."

Wasting no time, she engulfed his length all to the sheath. Bandit bit down on his lip, almost drawing blood, as it was enough to make him howl. But Chilli told him, from their last romp, not to do it until they both cum, otherwise she'll take over the next time they have time together. And trust me when I say that this blue heeler can't handle being teased. 

Seconds after, she slowly pulled up to the tip, then goes back down halfway, sliding her tongue around the girth as she went. The canine placed his paw on her head to encourage her to go deeper. She obliged, making sure to rub her tongue around it on the way. Then, she released him with a pop and dove back in with the tip in his mouth, swirling her tongue around it in fast motions. 

"Oh, Jesus..." Bandit gasped as he thrusted sharply into her mouth, now encouraging Chilli to bob her head up and down while caressing his sack with one of her soft paws while also stroking his doggie cock with the other, creating a rhythm. She hummed when she felt a pair of fingers massage her ears.

The canine groaned, he loved this part of their love-making. This woman was good with her mouth, especially her tongue. If he liked her mouth, then he should brace himself for her wet snatch to plummet upon his cock soon.

Speaking of which, her paw on his dick went to her throbbing wet pussy, rubbing between the lips as she slurped on his cock. She moaned softly as she massaged her slick pearl and started on inserting two fingers inside to loosen up. It was a precautionary measure as they hadn't any time to themselves now that they had their kids to take care of, so she wasn't exactly loose, but it wasn't anything to complain about.

The pent up lips that parted for her entry so easily almost made her release on the spot. That feeling of bliss made her fellatio go faster, thus her patterned strategy turned into sucking on his head while trying not to completely crush his balls. "Chi-Chilli, if you keep doing that, _agh_ , I'll cum!" Bandit warned as he felt his climax rising.

At hearing this, she regained control of herself and released his throbbing cock with a pop. Her lover whined at the immediate loss, but it silenced instantly when the orange heeler gave him the look, which aroused him more somehow. She softened up and positioned herself over him. Well, more precisely his cock.

Bandit nodded his head, waiting for her to get on with it. Grinning, Chilli gently sits all the way down on him, enveloping the canine's cock with little to no problem. Bandit cursed silently, firmly grasping her legs as he slid inside of his wife, the intense warm, wet walls swallowing his dick almost made him explode. Was she this pent up?

"Ahhh." Chilli sighed just as she felt the entire thing fill her up. "I know getting sucked down here is your favorite part, but this here..." She bounced on his lap a couple times. "This is **my** favorite part. Oh, and I'm always on the pill in case your head's empty."

"Nngh, noted. Now, please move, baby." He insisted, moving his hips around to get more of the wet warmth surrounding his dick.

"Say no more, love." She starts bouncing on the blue heeler's lap, slamming her hips down with every two thrusts from the canine beneath her, setting a rhythm.

She then grips and squeezes his erect nipples that have shown themselves while she was rubbing his chest. He gasped and snapped his hips up, sending a jolt up Chilli's spine. When she did it again, his next thrust made her let out an ecstatic moan through clenched teeth. Bandit's paws went from her legs to her breasts, thoroughly groping them, causing her to let out a shaky moan.

He was starting to seize some control at this point. Especially now when his hips started meeting Chilli's in sharp thrusts, making her rhythm his. The room was full of soaked skin slapping against skin mixed in with the bed creaking to the lovers movements. 

"Fucking hell, faster! Harder!"

She growled savagely in his ear after he pulled her flush to his chest to better angle his thrusts that were now hitting her spot every time. He groaned and went faster, ramming into her sopping wet pussy as hard as he could. His balls smacked even louder against her ass, the juices lubing his length making the hard fucking smoother. The abuse of her sweet spot being rammed into over and over again got her to sink her fangs into Bandit's shoulder without a warning.

"Gah! Shit!" He yelped. Fortunately, it didn't slow him down one bit, his pained grunts quickly turning into soft groans. Chilli's snarls become louder as the pressure in her nether mounted a greater height. A few hard thrusts had her plant her claws into the sheets on either side of the canine as she suddenly seized. Her maw released from his shoulder to announce her incoming climax.

"Fuck! I'm ju-juicing!" She choked out as her entrance constricted around Bandit's cock, covering it in orgasm fluids. The tightness enveloping his length drove the heeler to snap his hips even faster as he too neared his end. All the orange canine could do was sit there with Bandit roughly pounding away at her spent entrance and breath out moan after moan with each thrust. His groans transform into snarls, his teeth bared as he rammed into her with the pace of a dog in heat. 

His orgasm finally came just after a few deep thrusts. He held Chilli close as his cock pulsed and released copious amounts of spunk deep into her pussy. As his climax dies down after he couldn't spurt any more, his spent cock slips out, cum dripping with it. Afterwards, they both raise their heads to the ceiling and howl like they've never howled before.

"Aroooooooooooh!"

When they were done, they drop back onto the bed entangled with each other. "That was amazing, Bandy." Chilli murred his nickname as she reached behind his head and pulled him in for a kiss. When they part, Bandit leaned in and licked a damp stripe up her cheek in return.

"Yeah, I think this topped last time. Ya know, with the howling and all."

She smiled and brought him in for a hug before they dozed off...before three conjoined howls sounded from outside. The couple were aroused from their sleep and bolted to the window to discover that Bluey, Bingo, Honey, and even Rocko were outside, howling as well.

"Huh. Guess they heard us from across the street." Bandit said.

**Author's Note:**

> If I didn't, who would have?


End file.
